


Day Twenty Seven: Traveling for the Holiday

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Twenty Seven: Traveling for the Holiday

"Uncle Calum? Are we there yet?"

Calum turns around in the passenger seat to look at his 5 year old niece sitting behind him in her car seat. She’s Michael’s cousin’s daughter, but it’s a lot easier and quicker to just say she’s his and Michael’s niece.

"We just left, pumpkin."

"It feels like we’ve been driving for forever!”

"It’s only been a few minutes, baby."

That satisfies her, but not for long. “Uncle Mikey, are you lost?”  
Michael laughs. “No, honey, we’re not lost. I know how to get to Grandma and Grandpa’s house.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kaylee, I’m sure. Any more questions?"

She thinks for a few seconds. “How does your hair change color?”

"Magic," Michael replies, not skipping a beat.

Kaylee gasps. “Are you a wizard like Harry Potter?”

"Yes, but you can’t tell anyone! I’ll get in really big trouble if you do." Kaylee gasps again and promises to not tell anyone. Michael doubts that will last.

"Michael," Calum says under his breath, "don’t scare her."

"She’ll be fine, Cal. I’m sure the first thing she’s gonna do when we get there is tell everyone about how I’m a wizard. She’s five. I don’t expect her to keep secrets." Michael smiles and Calum smiles back, taking his hand that isn’t on the steering wheel and not letting go until they turn into Michael’s parents’ driveway.

When they’re parked, Calum gets out and helps Kaylee out of her car seat. She’s almost big enough to not need it anymore, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. That, and it took him and Michael almost three hours to get the damn thing into the car in the first place. They want to get as much use out of it as they can.

Michael chooses to get their bags out of the car while Calum picks up Kaylee and takes her to the door. He lets her ring the doorbell, and she’s very excited about it.

A little while later, after everyone is in bed, Calum and Michael are still awake in theirs, talking.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Let’s have a kid."

Calum is only silent for a second before saying, “Okay.”


End file.
